everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosaire Laperle
Rosaire Laperle is the son of Gervaise and Yolande from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde by Mary de Morgan. Info Name: Rosaire Laperle Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde Alignment: Royal Roommate: Elfego Quiquiriqui Secret Heart's Desire: To become an expert jeweler. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at making jewelry. Storybook Romance Status: I'd like a nice girl (or boy - I'm bisexual) to date. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am easily distracted by shiny things. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. We get to make jewelry in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Never been that great of a cook. Best Friend Forever After: My dear friend Gervais Fleuriste. Character Appearance Rosaire is of average height, with curly blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a red and yellow striped sweater and blue jeans. He wears plenty of jewelry. Personality Rosaire is a quiet, reserved, somewhat introverted guy. He likes jewelry, and he is very fond of making jewelry for himself. He always has plenty of beads with him and uses them to make necklaces and bracelets. In contrast to Gervais, he is more reserved around girls and tries to be as polite as possible. Biography Hello! I'm Rosaire Laperle, the son of Gervaise and Yolande. My father was the trusty friend of Prince Florestan. Prince Florestan went to woo the evil princess Fiorimonde, but was turned into a bead as a result. His beloved Yolande was also turned into a bead. Gervaise went to rescue them by making a fake necklace out of acorns, haws, and hips, and tricking Fiorimonde into swapping necklaces. He also managed to trick Fiorimonde into turning her into a bead. He saved Yolande and the princes. Gervaise married Yolande and went home with Prince Florestan. My parents live comfortably in the home of Prince Florestan and his parents. A while back my father became a count after his father passed away. My parents have three children. I am the middle child - I have an older brother and a younger sister. Yep, I'm the monkey in the middle. Never got along with either of my siblings, but I do get along well with the rest of my family. The thing I love to do best is to make jewelry. I have thousands and thousands of beads to use for making jewelry. I spend hours in my room making necklaces and other jewelry. I want to open up my own jewelry shop and sell my creations to others. I also love shiny crystals, like gemstones, since they are also frequently used to make jewelry. I wear a lot of the jewelry that I make for myself, but some of it I give to other people. My roommate Elfego loves my jewelry and wears it too. I'm very good friends with Prince Florestan's son Gervais, who was named after my father. Gervais is a charming young man who loves to woo the ladies. He's always trying to flirt with every girl in school. Some of the girls find him really obnoxious and slap him whenever he tries to flirt with them, but other girls seem to like it. I'm always there to make sure that Gervais doesn't get carried away. I'm definitely a Royal. I think I'll be able to outwit the next Princess Fiorimonde and make sure she's turned into a bead. I never liked that Imogene Collier girl. She's so selfish and spoiled, and she's really annoying. Seeing her as a bead wowuld do her good. Trivia *Rosaire's name means "rosary". It was chosen since rosaries contain beads. *Rosaire's surname technically means "the pearl" in French, but perle is also French for "bead", and in his case it means "the bead". *Rosaire is allergic to eggs. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Nobility Category:The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French Category:Bisexual